


Поезд вне расписания (перевод с англ. furiosity "Firefly without a light")

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине Дайки большой засранец. Иногда он сам понимает это и исправляется. Но не в этот раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поезд вне расписания (перевод с англ. furiosity "Firefly without a light")

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Firefly Without a Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151779) by [furiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity). 



> В оригинале автор использовал в качестве названия строчку из песни [Runaway Train](http://www.lyrics007.com/Soul%20Asylum%20Lyrics/Runaway%20Train%20Lyrics.html) группы Soul Asylum.
> 
> Call you up in the middle of the night  
>  **Like a firefly without a light**  
>  You were there like a slow torch burning

— Давай уже, — ворчит Дайки. — Сколько можно ждать?

Кагами, упираясь обеими руками ему в лопатки, прижимает его к постели и наваливается сверху. Пальцы у него скользкие от смазки.

— Что, уже умоляешь, Аомине? Не стыдно? — Теплый мягкий язык касается уха.

— Ничего не умоляю, хватит меня дразнить…

Кагами прикусывает мочку, и Дайки забывает, что хотел сказать. У них всегда так, независимо от того, кто сверху. От одного прикосновения Кагами у Дайки сносит крышу — силы воли едва хватает на то, чтобы держать себя в руках. Кагами, понятное дело, не догадывается, и Дайки это устраивает. А то Кагами чего доброго решит, что Дайки в него втюрился. Это все — просто химия между ними.

— Ты хорошо пахнешь, — бормочет Кагами в затылок, и Дайки ежится. Очень сильная химия. Настолько сильная, что иногда в присутствии Кагами у него кружится голова. Дайки это бесит.

— В чем дело? Не стоит? — спрашивает он, ухмыляясь. — Давай поменяемся, у меня как железо. — Он уже перепачкал смазкой все простыни.

— И не мечтай, — отвечает Кагами, садясь на пятки. — Не умеешь ты проигрывать. — Он проводит большим пальцем между ягодиц Дайки. Подушечка касается ануса. Тот так хорошо смазан, что Дайки кажется, стоит расслабиться — и палец скользнет внутрь.

Дайки приподнимает задницу.

—Можно подумать, ты умеешь.

Кагами немного отодвигается и хватает ягодицы Дайки ладонями. Сжимает, отпускает, сжимает снова.

— Я не проиграл в этот раз.

Дайки толкается навстречу его рукам, выворачивая шею, чтобы заглянуть Кагами в лицо.

— Я тебе отплачу в летнем турнире. — Университетская команда Дайки проиграла команде Кагами на этой неделе. А они договаривались: кто проиграл, тот и снизу.

Кагами проводит членом между ягодиц.

— В летнем? То есть, я до лета сверху?

Дайки смеется.

— Ты заскучаешь по моему члену к тому времени. И мы спорили на один раз.

— Разве тебе не нравится, когда я тебя трахаю?

Нравится. Намного сильнее, чем Дайки хотелось бы, но не настолько, чтобы отказаться от того, чтобы самому трахнуть Кагами. Головка члена касается ануса, и по телу вместе с мелкой дрожью расползается тепло.

— Давай, — шепчет Дайки. С тех пор, как они начали встречаться — два года назад, незадолго до выпуска — он не спал больше ни с кем. Он уверен, Кагами — тоже. Университет — халява, их обоих вытянут по всем предметам, если они будут добиваться успехов на площадке, но зато баскетбол отнимает слишком много времени, чтобы сходить налево. От одной мысли, что Кагами войдет в него без презерватива, внутри все начинает дрожать от предвкушения. Дайки уже брал член Кагами в рот, так что легко может представить себе ощущения.

— Не дури, — говорит Кагами, разорвав зубами упаковку. — Это небезопасно.

— Почему? Ты встречался с кем-то кроме меня? — даже зная ответ, Дайки все равно бесится, его ожидая.

Кагами шлепает его по заднице.

— Конечно нет, придурок. Не поэтому.

— Если у тебя нет никакой заразы, и у меня нет никакой заразы, что может случиться?

— Заткнись, — советует ему Кагами и толкается внутрь. Даже с презервативом это так хорошо, что Дайки давится стоном. Этот момент ему нравится почти так же сильно, как оргазм: тяжелое давление на внутренние стенки, ровный чужой пульс, слегка отличающийся от его собственного. Кагами знает об этом. Кажется, во второй раз догадался. Поэтому, когда он сверху, он постоянно меняет позиции, так что ни один перепих с ним не похож на предыдущий.

Сегодня: ровно и глубоко сзади, немного быстрее на боку, а потом медленно и равномерно лицом к лицу. Каждый раз, когда Кагами погружается в него, Дайки пытается угадать, какой ритм он задаст, но, хотя Кагами по жизни предсказуем, в двух ситуациях Дайки не может его просчитать: когда они борются в трехсекундной зоне и когда они трахаются в постели.

Дайки совершенно забывает, что собирался держать себя в руках и не поддаваться Кагами. Вдох за вдохом Кагами крадет его самоконтроль и здравомыслие. Дайки стонет в его губы, толкается навстречу — глубже! глубже! — сжимает задницу и… кончает, кончает, кончает, разбрызгивая сперму. В голове идеальная пустота. Он даже не чувствует, как в свою очередь кончает Кагами, но когда, наконец, соображает, что можно опустить ноги, Кагами уже завязывает презерватив узлом. Презерватив падает на пол, а мокрый от пота Кагами вытягивается рядом с Дайки, закидывает руки ему на шею и прижимается теснее.

Дайки терпеть не может, когда Кагами так его обнимает. В его объятиях слишком безопасно, а это вредно. Дайки не может позволить себе полагаться на кого-то другого в вопросах защиты.

— Я придумал пари на следующий раз, — говорит он, выпутываясь из длинных рук. — Если я выиграю, будем трахаться без резинки.

Кагами отрывает голову от подушки и нежно и внимательно смотрит на него.

— Это предложение руки и сердца?

Дайки ухмыляется и шлепает Кагами по заднице.

— Нос не задирай. Мы просто трахаемся. На твоем месте мог бы быть кто угодно. Да я в тебя даже не влюблен, какие еще рука и сердце. — Он отталкивает Кагами, встает с кровати и начинает искать свои трусы. Через пару секунд телефон Кагами начинает играть мелодию из дурацкой игрушки. Кагами пристрастился к ней в последнее время, гоняет каких-то странных монстров и шарики. Дайки бесит это увлечение, на эту хуйню уходят все вечера.

Он быстро натягивает брюки и толстовку, бросает на Кагами раздраженный взгляд. Кагами, завернувшись в простыню, прислонился к изголовью кровати и полностью погрузился в игру. Дайки злится еще сильнее. Он собирался предложить перекусить бургерами перед тем, как подойдет его электричка, но если Кагами собирается его игнорировать, он поест и в одиночку.

— Покеда, — бросает он.

— Пока-пока, — отвечает Кагами, не отрываясь от телефона.

На полпути к станции гнев стихает настолько, что Дайки наконец замечает неприятное сосущее чувство в животе. Что-то не так было с Кагами. Непонятно только, что именно. Он не пошел проводить Дайки до дверей? Так он уже несколько месяцев этого не делал. Играл с телефоном? Так он последнее время только этим и занят. Дайки не собирается копаться в этом. Подумаешь, какой-то Кагами. Но мысль все равно грызет, будто в видеоигре посреди прохождения миссии он внезапно вспомнил, что забыл собрать бонус и придется все начать заново.

До Дайки доходит, только когда он стягивает кроссовки дома. Все два года, что они трахаются, он ни разу не оставался у Кагами с ночевкой. Просыпаться вместе было бы слишком значимым действием для их отношений, да и мать, и так уверенная, что Дайки заделал внебрачных детишек половине девчонок в городе, запилила бы его до смерти. Но Кагами все равно каждый раз предлагал остаться.

Но не сегодня.

* * *

— Дай-чан?

— Что? — огрызается Дайки. В голове в тысячный раз прокручивается сцена их последнего вечера с Кагами. Пусть Сацуки жрет свое парфе и не пристает к нему. Разве не достаточно, что он согласился пойти в этот ресторан, раз уж ей так захотелось «Шоколадно-клубничного взрыва», а идти одной неудобно?

— Следи за своим тоном. Что с тобой творится в последнее время?

— Ничего. Не суй свой нос не в свое дело.

— Если бы твои дела мне были бы интересны, я бы и так была в курсе, — не остается в долгу Сацуки, перебрасывает волосы на плечо и добавляет: — Не вымещай на мне свое плохое настроение.

— Ладно. Это все отец, — выдавливает Дайки. — Довольна теперь?

— А похоже на то?

— Ела бы свой «Взрыв», пока он не растаял, была бы довольнее уж точно, — советует ей Дайки, надеясь, что ее внимание переключится на мороженое. Срабатывает.

С тех пор, как они начали встречаться, Кагами обычно звонил ему не менее двух раз в неделю, а тут — ни одного вызова за восемь дней. Кагами всегда звонил сам, делал вид, что просто поболтать, а потом предлагал Дайки прийти в гости. Даже когда заболевал, и надо было просто предупредить, что не сможет на этой неделе — все равно звонил. Дайки терпеть не может болеть, и Кагами об этом знает.

Может, в этом все дело? Может, он подцепил какую-то заразу и остался без голоса. Так бывает. А смску он не пошлет — это одно из их правил. Смска — это след. А тот, кто собирается строить карьеру в большом спорте, должен быть осмотрительным, особенно если дело касается секса. Значит, Дайки всего лишь нужно позвонить. Проще простого. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз сам звонил Кагами. Нет, он совсем не против телефонных разговоров, просто никогда не было нужды звонить первым. Потому что Кагами звонил ему сам. Дайки выскальзывает из кабинки.

— Надо позвонить, — говорит он Момои, та рассеянно кивает.

На улице он набирает номер Кагами, и в груди странно бьется сердце. И чего это он так волнуется из-за звонка? Да еще звонка Кагами?

После долгих гудков включается автоответчик. Дайки и в голову не приходит оставить сообщение. Как только Кагами увидит пропущенный вызов, сам перезвонит.

* * *

— Ему же хуже, — бормочет Дайки. Он уже сбился со счету, сколько раз повторил эту фразу за последнее время. Она стала его мантрой.

Прошел месяц, а от Кагами ни слова. Дайки еще пару раз пробовал звонить, но его телефон оказался выключен. И еще пару раз Дайки проходил мимо его дома, но там никого не было. Хотя как это Кагами могло не быть дома в полночь, если в гостиной горел свет?

Все равно Дайки к нему не специально ходил, просто нечаянно оказывался в том районе и заодно решал проверить — вдруг Кагами дома. Наверное, ему бы больше повезло, если бы он искал Кагами в университетском спортзале, но тогда бы его тренер накинулся с обвинениями, что Дайки хочет подложить свинью команде-сопернику, тем более что эта команда вышибла их из зимнего турнира.

И спросить, чем таким Кагами занят, что даже перезвонить не может, особо не у кого. Тецу в Фукуоке — на полном серьезе учится. К тому же странно звонить в другой город Тецу, когда Кагами и Дайки оба в Токио. А с остальными ребятами из Сейрин Дайки никогда не общался. Он понятия не имеет, с кем Кагами водит дружбу сейчас. Сацуки вроде как в хороших отношениях с Айдой, бывшим тренером Кагами, но Дайки скорее съест свои трусы, чем признается Сацуки, что спит с Кагами.

Он смотрит на свою ладонь и вспоминает, как пальцы Кагами переплетались с его пальцами, когда Дайки трахнул его в первый раз и потом они долго лежали в кровати рядом. Грудь пронзает странная боль, Дайки не чувствовал ее с тех пор, как тогда в Тейко решил, что больше никогда не получит удовольствия, играя в баскетбол. Боль потери. Но потери чего? Кагами? Чушь! Он даже ему не нравится. Он о гравюрных идолах знает больше, чем о Кагами.

Каждый раз, когда Кагами заговаривает о чем-то кроме секса, Дайки просто отключается, как делает это во время длинных монологов Сацуки о вещах, его совершенно не интересующих. Кагами любит баскетбол, гамбургеры, секс и ту дурацкую игрушку в телефоне. Он терпеть не может собак и всякую зелень в тарелке. От одного взгляда на него у Дайки встает, даже когда они выходят на баскетбольную площадку играть друг против друга, одетые в командную форму. Возможно, в такие моменты — особенно.

— Ему же хуже, — повторяет Дайки, на этот раз громче. Убедительнее.

— Ты звал меня? — мама открывает дверь его комнаты.

— Нет, — говорит Дайки. — Просто думал вслух.

— Кстати, почему ты не на занятиях?

— Будешь все время это спрашивать, перееду в общагу, — угрожает Дайки.

Мамины глаза широко распахиваются. Она отчаянно качает головой и, делая шаг назад, тянет ручку на себя.

Дайки смотрит на закрытую дверь. Сколько он себя помнит, родители всегда были на грани развода. Как только он съедет, у них не останется причины жить вместе. Поэтому он все еще тут, хотя это только отсрочка. Когда-нибудь ему все-таки придется найти новый дом, так что он только оттягивает неизбежное.

— Лучше бы вы использовали презерватив, — едва слышно говорит Дайки. Странная мысль. Если бы родители использовали презерватив, его бы не было на свете.

Тут же вспоминается, как в их последний раз Кагами бросил связанный презерватив. Как тот летит и шлепается на пол. А если закрыть глаза, то можно почти почувствовать остатки тепла от объятий. Прошел целый месяц, как они не виделись, и Дайки теперь жалеет, что так быстро оттолкнул Кагами. И почему-то то, что легче всего вспоминается из двух лет вместе, не имеет никакого отношения к сексу. Как Кагами смотрел на него, когда думал, что Дайки его не видит, как он предлагал приготовить любимые блюда Дайки, как легко с ним было — не пришлось доставать луну с неба, чтобы быть рядом.

Ночью Дайки снится, что он лежит под тяжелым зимним одеялом Кагами. Сам Кагами тоже есть где-то рядом, но поскольку это сон, кровать бесконечна и Дайки не видит Кагами и не может к нему прикоснуться. Просто чувствует его присутствие. Дайки протягивает руку, чтобы его найти, но в этот момент кто-то стягивает одеяло с его лица. Это Кагами. На губах у него та глупая улыбка, которая появляется всякий раз, когда Кагами по-настоящему счастлив. Дайки видел ее только на баскетбольной площадке.

Когда Дайки просыпается, с ним только тени, крадущиеся по углам комнаты, и глухой необъяснимый гнев. Дайки встает и подходит к окну. Выглядывает наружу. Прикладывает к холодному стеклу сначала одну щеку, потом другую. Нет, понимает он, это не гнев. Он просто расстроен, что видел Кагами только во сне.

«Я по нему скучаю».

Проходит несколько недель, прежде чем Дайки полностью осознает эту мысль. Каждый раз, когда он набирает номер Кагами, приятный женский голос сообщает ему, что аппарат абонента отключен или находится вне доступа.

Дайки даже однажды отправляет сообщение — привет, ты еще живой? — и оно вроде бы даже уходит, но ответа так и нет. Зима сменяет осень, Новый год, как обычно, проходит в неловкой тишине. Копятся стопкой открытки с поздравлениями, но лично Дайки адресованы только несколько. А от Кагами — ни одной. Дайки даже не знает, а отправляет ли тот их в принципе.

Если не считать тоскливых праздников, зима еще приносит начало нового турнира. Команда Дайки не прошла, но тренер все равно заставляет их посещать интересные матчи. А значит, те, в которых играет Кагами.

* * *

Дайки подается вперед на сиденье. Хотелось бы спуститься вниз, на площадку, и смотреть оттуда, притворяясь, что он один из запасных игроков. Проблема в том, что его все знают в лицо, и тренер следит за ним. Так что остается только пялиться на Кагами и надеяться, что тот его заметит.

Каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что Кагами смотрит в его сторону, сердце начинает колотиться как бешеное и желудок переворачивается, словно на американских горках. Дайки не первый год видит Кагами на площадке, знает каждое его движение, но сейчас — словно заново открывает любимый в детстве фильм.

После яростной борьбы команда Кагами проигрывает, и Дайки жалеет, что пришел со своими. Если бы он был один, можно было бы встать у выхода с площадки, тогда бы Кагами его точно заметил. Хотя и сокомандники бы заметили тоже. И тренер. Что бы началось… «Слишком высокие ставки, бла-бла-бла, профессиональные скауты, бла-бла-бла, не потерпим сомнительного поведения, бла-бла-бла»…

На пути от станции к дому Дайки останавливается и таращится на три телефонные будки напротив турникетов. Он, наверное, тысячу раз проходил мимо них. Неожиданно для себя он подходит к одной, бросает монетку в щель, находит номер Кагами в своем телефоне и набирает его.

Пиии.

Пиии.

— Алло?

От звука его голоса у Дайки по спине ползут мурашки. Но это не тот голос, который Дайки привык слышать в постели. В нем просто вежливое недоумение, какое бывает, когда тебе звонят с незнакомого номера.

— Кагами…

Он слышит, как резко выдыхает Кагами. Фоном — чей-то смех, хлопает дверь. Должно быть, Кагами все еще в зале.

— Что я сделал?

Вот и все, что Дайки удается сказать в итоге. Остальные слова и фразы плавают и роятся в голове, словно рачки под камнем, а он никак не может поймать их. Теперь, когда Дайки уверен, что Кагами не слег в постель с загадочной болезнью, он понимает, что рассердил Кагами настолько, что тот решил его избегать. Дайки просто не знает чем. Он никого не хотел обидеть.

Тишина в трубке длится и длится, и Дайки даже задумывается, а не сорвался ли звонок.

— Кагами?

Кагами громко и глубоко вздыхает. В трубке раздается треск, а потом — короткие гудки.

Кагами повесил трубку.

* * *

— Дай-чан, что случилось?

— Чего приперлась? — огрызается Дайки с кровати, прожигая Сацуки взглядом. — Кто тебя звал?

Сацуки хмурит брови.

— Ты. Вчера ты попросил зайти за тобой, когда я соберусь в бассейн. Передумал? Отлично! Почему я тебе все прощаю?

Она поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Дайки преграждает ей путь. Она ни в чем не виновата. И сейчас, когда он разозлил Кагами, злить ее тем более не стоит.

— Прости, — говорит он. — Я просто…. А черт с ним. Пойдем в бассейн.

Сацуки, кажется, хочет что-то сказать, но просто качает головой.

— Хорошо, но еще раз так на меня накричишь, я с тобой не буду разговаривать. Понял?

— Сказал же уже, прости, — жалуется Дайки. — Больше не буду.

Сацуки все равно холодно молчит всю дорогу до автобусной остановки.

—Предположим, у тебя есть подружка, с которой ты разговариваешь по телефону, — рискует начать Дайки, когда они садятся в автобус.

Сацуки поворачивается к нему.

— Да-а?

— По сотовому, — добавляет Дайки. — Ты звонишь ей с сотового.

— Дай-чан, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Но однажды ты набираешь ее номер, а тебе в ответ запись, что абонент недоступен. Ну ты знаешь.

— Окей… — кивает Сацуки.

— И сколько бы ты ни пыталась ей дозвониться, все время эта запись. И ты находишь телефон-автомат и набираешь ее номер с него. И она берет трубку. Что это значит?

— Это значит, она заблокировала мой номер, — немедленно отвечает Сацуки. — Я делала так с кучей парней, которые не понимали слова «нет».

— О.

Сацуки заглядывает ему в лицо.

— А тебе зачем? Кто блокирует твой номер? Я думала, ты никому не звонишь сам?

Дайки притворяется, что не слышит ее.

* * *

Дайки замечает красноволосую макушку Кагами, и сердце начинает биться быстрее. Он почти не чувствует кончики пальцев и нос — так они замерзли. Он прождал почти два часа, но наконец они с Кагами поговорят с глазу на глаз. Так или иначе.

— Кагами.

Кагами замирает, и его беспечная улыбка сползает с лица.

— Какого хера тебе надо? — спрашивает он, опуская хмурый взгляд на пакет с продуктами в своей руке.

Нервничая от предстоящего разговора, Дайки пожимает плечами.

— Пришел спросить, не хочешь ли ты потрахаться.

— Ну и мразь же ты, — бесцветно произносит Кагами. — Прощай.

— Стой! Погоди, я пошутил, — мгновенно выпаливает Дайки. — Что случилось? Что я сделал?

— Ты серьезно? — Кагами неверяще смотрит на него. — Два года морочил мне голову, в итоге оказалось «мы просто трахаемся». Да я терпел это твое дерьмо только потому, что считал, что мы встречаемся, Аомине. Я думал, я тебе нравлюсь.

— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит Дайки. Это первое, что приходит ему в голову. И это правда. Но по сравнению с тем, в чем Кагами его обвиняет, ее недостаточно.

— Просто свали, — просит Кагами, глядя в пустоту над его плечом. — Не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего.

Невидимые когти вонзаются в сердце.

— Понятно. — Дайки глубоко вдыхает, воздух с трудом проникает в легкие сквозь сведенное горло. — Мог бы так и сказать сразу. Проще было бы.

— А ты бы послушал?

Дайки бросает на него пренебрежительный взгляд.

— Я не хожу туда, куда меня не зовут. Ты не сказал мне, что не хочешь меня видеть.

— А то, что я перестал тебе звонить и заблокировал номер, ни на что тебе не намекнуло?

— Я тебе кто? Детектив Конан? — огрызается Дайки. — Я не догадаюсь, если ты мне прямо не скажешь.

— Да уж, точно, — говорит Кагами. — Так вот. Говорю прямо, раз намеков ты не понимаешь: отвали от меня. Не хочу тебя видеть. Не приходи сюда больше.

Он уходит. Дайки смотрит ему вслед, гадая, где тут кнопка «Переиграть заново». Не так оно должно было пройти. Он не собирался уходить в глухую оборону. Он понятия не имел, что у Кагами может быть такой холодный взгляд. Но не это самое больное. Больше всего Дайки потрясло выражение лица Кагами, когда тот сказал: «Я думал, я тебе нравлюсь».

Дайки подходит к ближайшей скамейке и опускается на нее. «Мы просто трахаемся. На твоем месте мог бы быть кто угодно».

Он понятия не имел, что именно это заставило Кагами оттолкнуть его. В тот момент Дайки действительно так думал. «Мы просто трахаемся». Ему всегда казалось, Кагами относится к нему точно так же. Просто так сложилось, что они стали вместе спать. Они никогда не обсуждали чувства или планы на будущее.

Потому что Кагами не просил эту чертову луну с неба. Потому что казалось, Кагами согласен быть с ним на любых условиях. И Дайки мог позволить себе не задумываться о его чувствах. «Мы не парочка, мы просто трахаемся», — эту сказку он придумал себе, чтобы не признаваться, что влюбился в другого парня. Если бы Дайки понимал, что Кагами воспринимает их отношения всерьез, он бы никогда такого не произнес.

Но даже если бы Кагами все еще был здесь, Дайки, наверное, ничего бы этого не смог ему сказать. А если бы и сказал, это бы прозвучало как оправдания. Или же будто он винит самого Кагами в том, что тот ничего не просил. И в любом случае, кто бы поверил, что можно быть таким идиотом, чтобы не сообразить: если два парня трахаются целых два года, то, по крайней мере, один из них должен быть влюблен. По крайней мере один.

Сацуки всегда говорила, что не стоит волноваться о том, что уже нельзя изменить. Если ты опоздал на электричку, то можно сесть на ту, которая придет следом.

* * *

— Это все ложь, — бормочет Дайки, разглядывая разноцветную салфетку перед собой.

Сацуки замирает, не донеся ложку с «Незабываемыми фруктовыми ощущениями» до рта.

— Что ложь?

— То, что ты про электрички говорила.

— Про электрички?

— Да. Типа, если опоздаешь на одну, то обязательно придет другая.

— Почему же это ложь?

— Некоторые электрички приезжают только один раз.

— Никогда о таких не слышала.

—Иногда они даже ждут, пока ты заметишь, что они стоят у платформы, а потом им надоедает, и они уезжают без тебя.

— А, — понимающе говорит Сацуки. — Тогда у тебя есть другой выход. Если ты точно знаешь, что тебе нужно попасть именно на ту электричку.

— Какой?

— Тебе нужно догнать ее на следующей станции.

—Я не собираюсь гоняться за… — Дайки прикусывает язык. У него почти сорвалось имя Кагами, но тогда бы разговор свернул бы совсем не туда, куда ему хотелось. — Забудь.

Сацуки улыбается и тыкает в него ложкой.

—Если ты не собираешься гнаться за ней, тогда ты не так уж переживаешь. Просто дождись следующей.

Дайки прожигает ее взглядом.

— Не размахивай ложкой.

— Знаю. Ты терпеть не можешь, когда я оказываюсь права. А поскольку я всегда права, твоя жизнь — сплошное страдание. — Сацуки снова увлеченно принимается за свое парфе. Дайки облегченно вздыхает, он боялся, она из него клещами все вытянет.

— Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь, как звали твою электричку? — словно прочитав его мысли, спрашивает Сацуки.

— Ты чокнутая, — защищается Дайки.

— Я не чокнутая, — совершенно серьезно говорит Сацуки. — Просто мне грустно немножко. Когда-то ты все мне рассказывал — рано или поздно, — но, похоже, ты уже нашел свою любовь.

— Никакую любовь я не находил.

«Я ее потерял».

Сацуки постукивает ложкой по толстому стеклянному боку стаканчика с парфе.

— Мне жаль, что не сложилось. С кем-нибудь другим все получится.

Дайки смотрит на кружащий за окном снег.

— А если я не хочу кого-нибудь другого?

— Тогда руки в ноги и беги. Забудь о гордости.

— Ты не понимаешь. Эта электричка не хочет, чтобы ее догоняли. Мне дали от ворот поворот.

— Дай угадаю. Тебе сказали уйти, и ты в бешенстве хлопнул дверью?

— Нет. Да. Типа того. — За прошедшие недели Дайки не раз задумывался, а как бы все было, если бы он опустился до того, чтобы выпрашивать у Кагами второй шанс.

— Тогда тебе нужен посредник. Тот, кто скажет тому человеку, что ты не хочешь его упустить. — Она бросает взгляд на его лицо и улыбается уголком губ. — Я не собираюсь притворяться, что мы говорим об электричках. Так что не делай такую грозную рожу.

— Да я не к тому, — объясняет Дайки. — Просто ничего глупее нельзя придумать. Послать кого-то другого? Если я не могу этого сказать сам, то какой смыл?

— Если ты сам пойдешь говорить, это будет невежливо, тебя же попросили удалиться. Это заданные тебе границы, если тебе плевать на них, значит, тебе тем более плевать на человека, который их провел. Если же ты попросишь друга вмешаться, то, может быть, окажется, что тот человек всего лишь хотел убедиться, что он тебе небезразличен настолько, что ты готов бороться, даже если тебя послали.

— Тогда зачем было вообще посылать? — спрашивает Дайки уныло.

— На себя посмотри, сам вечно говоришь не то, что думаешь.

Дайки прожигает ее взглядом.

— Заткнись.

— Ну и вообще, не только у тебя есть гордость.

Правильные слова и правильные мечты, но просить вмешаться все равно некого. Тецу в Фукуоке, и его команда не прошла отбор на зимний турнир, так что в Токио он до лета не приедет. А других общих друзей у Кагами и Дайки нет. Он попробует все объяснить Тецу летом, как бы стыдно ему ни было, но пока остается только пожинать плоды и сосредоточится на главной цели.

А цель — баскетбол, уже скоро отборочные игры к летнему чемпионату, а значит, они встретятся с Кагами.

Вот только Кагами сказал, что не хочет больше Дайки видеть. И как тут соблюдать границы, о которых говорила Сацуки?

* * *

— Ты же понимаешь, что рискуешь своими э… успехами в учебе, Аомине-кун?

— Да, тренер. — Вообще-то, Дайки о них совсем забыл, но ничего, выкрутится. Может, вообще университет бросит. Все равно он ничем кроме баскетбола заниматься не собирается. Ну так и зачем ему диплом?

— Послушай, давай так. Я уберу тебя из основного состава и предупрежу баскетбольную ассоциацию. Но ректору скажу, что ты, скорее всего, вернешься. Тогда он не будет тебя шантажировать оценками.

Дайки пожимает плечами.

— Как скажете, тренер.

— Ты же не думал, что я поверю, будто ты бросил баскетбол?

— Да нет. Я, наверное, пойду в какую-нибудь профессиональную команду поменьше. Или буду выступать в любительской лиге, пока не подпишу контракт.

— Контракт подписать намного легче, если играть за университетскую команду. Подумай об этом, сынок. До летних отборочных еще два месяца. Подумай хорошенько, пока у тебя есть время.

— Подумаю, — врет Дайки. Он один из лучших игроков в Японии. За какую-бы команду он ни играл, в профессиональную лигу его возьмут только так.

* * *

В картонной коробочке в его комнате собраны несколько фотографий, футболка и записка.

Фотографии он нашел в телефоне и распечатал, прежде чем стереть с сим-карты — показалось, так будет правильно. Снимки сделаны прошлой зимой: толстое белое одеяло, потом оно же с неясной фигурой под ним, и, наконец, Кагами раздраженно выглядывает из-под него.

— Не снимай меня. Сам же вечно требуешь не оставлять улик.

— Расслабься. Это только у меня в телефоне. И ты под одеялом. Никто тебя голышом не увидит.

— О, а я думал это типа рентген-съемка. Куроко рассказывал, что такие приложения сейчас популярны.

— А ты развесил уши?

Футболка ему досталась от Кагами. На ней заглавными буквами написано загадочное слово Холлистер — перевода Дайки не нашел ни в одном словаре. Футболка хранится у него со второго класса старшей школы. Они собирались поиграть в баскетбол втроем с Тецу, но Тецу в последний момент отказался — ему надо было куда-то сходить с мамой, — так что они играли вдвоем. Летний ливень вымочил обоих до нитки, и Кагами разрешил Дайки обсохнуть у него в квартире и даже одолжил ему футболку, чтобы не пришлось возвращаться домой в мокрой. Дайки все забывал ее вернуть.

Записку Кагами написал ему на курсе ОБЖ в летнем лагере. Все было официально и чинно, обязательно к посещению, а в итоге какой-то лысый дядька рассказывал, как игрокам себя вести, чтобы не получить травму. Можно подумать, баскетболисты на них специально нарываются.

«Кто кого втрахает в футон сегодня?»

Получилось — никто и никого. Слишком много народу вокруг в лагере. Зато они отлично потрахались на пути домой, сбежав от всех на горячие источники.

Вот и всё. Все доказательства, что между Дайки и Кагами что-то было. Стереть такие улики — как нечего делать. Намного проще, чем стереть то, что Дайки чувствует. На это бы ушли тысяча таких коробок. Удивительно, сколько места Кагами занимает в его голове — и всегда занимал, он просто никогда не понимал этого. Все расписание Дайки было построено на звонках от него. А они так и не начали называть друг друга по имени.

Звенит телефон. Дайки бросает взгляд на экран, и руки сами собой тут же жадно хватают телефон в руки. Это Кагами.

— Почему ты ушел из команды? — тут же накидывается он на Дайки с вопросом. С ухода прошло пару недель — новости успели добраться до тренера Кагами. Не часто твой главный соперник теряет главный козырь.

Дайки не настолько быстро соображает, чтобы тут же придумать правдоподобную ложь.

— Ты сказал, что не хочешь меня видеть. Я решил — ты всерьез.

— Но не настолько же. Они завалят тебя на экзаменах, если уйдешь из команды. Так что не дури, придурок.

—Ну завалят, так завалят, — говорит Дайки. — Мне все равно.

— Тогда не вини меня в этом.

— Не волнуйся. — «Он позвонил не потому, что беспокоился за меня. Он просто не хочет ответственности». — Это не ты виноват.

— Я понимаю, что не я.

Дайки не спорит. Хотя Кагами, совершенно очевидно, на самом деле не понимает. Или не позвонил бы. Дайки сжимает телефон в руке. Разговор закончен. Сказать больше ничего нельзя, а хочется — многое.

«Я был неправ.

Я не хотел, чтобы ты считал меня слабаком, поэтому заставил себя поверить, что мне все равно.

Я не замечал твоих чувств, потому что было легче думать, что для нас обоих это просто секс.

Я не понимал, как ты для меня важен, пока ты меня не бросил.

Я по тебе скучаю».

И все такое. Каждое следующее предложение более жалкое, чем предыдущее. Что бы он ни сказал, над ним посмеются.

— Ну это… пока, — говорит Кагами.

Дайки набирает в грудь воздуха. Если бы можно было остановить время.

Картонная коробка на комоде. Чертова каша в голове. Голос Кагами в трубке — последняя соединяющая их нить. Как только Кагами нажмет на отбой, и ее не станет. Кто знает, когда они встретятся снова. Дайки не хочет прощаться.

Отбрось гордость и беги.

Он выдыхает.

Кагами — тоже. И вешает трубку.

Дайки запускает телефоном в комод.

— Блядь!

— Не ругайся, — заглядывает мама в приоткрытую дверь.

— Мам, не сейчас.

— Плохие новости?

— Хуже не бывает, — голос срывается. — Не спрашивай только. Пожалуйста?

— Может, съешь что-нибудь?

— Позже, ладно?

Дайки подбирает телефон, спасибо Сацуки, что уговорила купить защитный чехол, иначе бы тот разлетелся на куски. Как его жизнь. Дайки закатывает глаза. Не время драму разводить. Это еще не конец света. По ощущениям похоже, правда. Но все равно — не конец.

Дайки вытягивается на кровати и закрывает глаза, и пытается уснуть, но никак не может перестать думать о том, что бы он мог сказать Кагами. Сацуки считает, что все дело в гордости, но на самом деле нет. Да, пас застал его врасплох, но шанс сыграть у него был, вот только Дайки его упустил. И за это нельзя винить распасовщика, и нельзя ждать нового паса. Даже если извиниться тысячу раз за свои кривые руки, все равно нельзя. И просить нового паса нельзя тоже. Можно просить прощения у Кагами до посинения, но проеб никуда не денется.

На улице потеплело настолько, что с крыш звонко закапал растаявший снег. Всего лишь оттепель — утром прогноз погоды пообещал новое похолодание на завтра. Но конца зимы не так уж долго ждать. Через пару недель Кагами уберет в шкаф толстое белое одеяло. Целая зима пройдет с тех пор, как Дайки к нему прикасался. Целая зима — а Дайки все равно помнит, как это было. Дайки был у Кагами первым. И единственным. Теперь это уже не так, наверное, но Дайки не хочет об этом думать.

Вместо этого он вспоминает ту гостиницу на горячих источниках. И Кагами, так упорно цепляющегося за плавки, будто он не японец. Дайки тогда подобрался, чтобы стянуть их, но толпа бейсболистов из средней школы появилась очень не вовремя. Он вспоминает, как Кагами таращился на поднос с едой в их комнате и спрашивал, а надо ли это есть в каком-то специальном порядке. И как потом он, обнаженный, прижимал Дайки к футону, и отказывался даже поцеловать, требуя извинений за ложь.

Это почти похоже на сон, и Дайки наконец уплывает в дрему. Смутно он слышит, как мама говорит, что пойдет за продуктами. А потом, когда он открывает глаза, она шуршит пакетами и зовет его по имени.

Наверное, надо помочь ей донести все. Дайки потягивается, надевает футболку и спускается в коридор.

Там, комично возвышаясь над его мамой, стоит Кагами.

— Йо, — говорит он, отводя взгляд от Дайки.

Дайки сглатывает.

— Привет.

— Заходи, заходи, — приглашает его мама. — Дай-кун, опять утащил гостевые тапочки? А нет, вот они. Надевай, Кагами-кун.

Дайки пялится на Кагами. Тот пялится в ответ, словно в их первую встречу, когда они, как два незнакомых кота, обнюхивали друг друга на нейтральной территории. Тогда Дайки был уверен, что возненавидит Кагами — сейчас он уже даже не помнит, из-за чего. Видимо, из-за Тецу. Кагами снимает зимнюю куртку и вешает на крючок рядом с Дайкиной.

— Мы у меня посидим, — севшим голосом говорит Дайки маме.

— Да, конечно, я принесу вам перекусить, когда все разложу.

Комната тесна для двух человек таких габаритов, да и сесть особо некуда, разве что на кровать или на заваленный одеждой стул у письменного стола. Дайки запихивает одежду в шкаф и осторожно садится на стул верхом — иначе тот покатится и врежется в Кагами. Показывает на кровать.

— Садись, если хочешь.

—Да нет, — Кагами прижимается спиной к двери. — Я собирался постучать, когда твоя мама подошла. Она заставила меня войти. Я не хотел, но она как-то слишком строго на меня посмотрела.

— Она может, — ухмыляется Дайки.

Кагами не улыбается ему в ответ. Отводит взгляд.

— Я пришел сказать, что тебе не надо уходить из команды.

— Ты мог это сказать по телефону, — говорит Дайки. Он подозревал, что Кагами не мириться пришел, но все равно разочарован. — И поздно уже. Я ушел.

— Говорю же, я не против, если ты останешься. Я это… Я все еще хочу играть с тобой. Наверное.

Сердце Дайки начинает частить. Ну хоть что-то.

— Ну ладно. Поиграем через пару лет, когда оба выйдем в профи.

— Чушь какая.

Дайки смотрит в пол.

— Ну… у меня были на то причины. — Он все равно никогда не сможет играть в полную силу, если от каждого взгляда на Кагами его будет так раздирать от боли.

— Ты настолько меня ненавидишь?

Дайки резко поднимает голову.

— Я тебя не ненавижу.

— Угу. И мозги мне два года пудрил от обожания.

Дайки вздыхает. Что ему терять?

— Я не хотел.

— Угу, ты просто нечаянно забыл сообщить мне, что мы просто трахались.

— Не нечаянно, — огрызается Дайки. — Я думал, ты так же считаешь.

Во взгляде Кагами настороженный скептицизм превращается в бешенство, и Дайки внезапно прорывает. На одной ноте он вываливает на Кагами все, что не сказал по телефону. Глаза его не поднимаются от носков Кагами — разного цвета. С каждым сказанным словом становится легче, хотя он все сильнее боится посмотреть Кагами в лицо. Закончив, Дайки поворачивается на стуле — спиной к Кагами. Он чувствует себя намного лучше, но знает, это только до того момента, как Кагами с отвращением захлопнет за собой дверь.

— Слушай. Ты тупее булыжника, — после долгого молчания говорит Кагами.

— Ты тоже не гений, — крысится Дайки.

Через полсекунды его сдергивает со стула и бросает спиной на стол. Тот вздрагивает от удара, листы бумаги слетают на пол. Но это все — где-то очень далеко, в другом мире. В том, где руки Кагами не обнимают Дайки. Где он все еще очень несчастен.

— Если ты меня сейчас не обнимешь, получишь в глаз, — бормочет Кагами.

Дайки не надо просить дважды.


End file.
